Dean's Day
by Fantasy's-Priestess
Summary: Mother's Day isn't just for mothers anymore ((Weechesters and a teensy bit of Gabriel included)) (posted from my A03 account)


Sammy was four when Mother's Day came into his life officially.

He was in his kindergarten class and everyone was gathered for art time. The young blonde teacher had went to the front of the class and was telling the class all about making a card for Mother's Day.

Now, Sam had heard vaguely of mothers and Mother's Day before, but honestly? He didn't know about it as much as it seemed he should.

He was a regular kid just like any other; he loved Saturday morning cartoons, would eat Fruit Loops every day if he could and idolized his big brother. The only difference he could see between himself and others was one major factor...

You see, he didn't have a mother.

He had a good brother, and a good father (Sam didn't really know that his father was too absent and harsh to be a good one; he just thought that's how things were)…but nothing to his knowledge that he'd know as a mother.

To confirm, he called the teacher over and asked what a mother was.

"A woman who loves you very, very much and takes care of you." she replied with a furrowed brow.

He explained that he didn't have one of those.

A small sad smile replaced her kind one and she told him how sorry she was, and if he'd like to talk.

"No..." he answered and explained why; he had two boys in his life who took care of him just fine.

The teacher suddenly looked as if she had just swallowed a fly.

"Okay then." she drawled, straightening up, "No making a card for you today; just do a drawing instead."

She gave him no time to explain further that one of those boys was his big brother.

And so he sat for several minutes, trying to think of something to draw. Dean had explained to him that he could draw things like vampires or ghosts, or even his Daddy saving everyone from them (he wondered how people never noticed)...and unfortunately when he did draw, that was usually all he drew.

That was another thing that separated him from the others kids.

Normally he'd just copy what the kids around him were doing, but unfortunately he was the only one not doing a card...

That's when the idea planted itself in his mind.

Of course he could make a card!

This day was for loving your mother and saying thank you and being extra nice right?

He could do that!

Because there was one person in his life that, from what his tiny head could recall, was always there for him and needed Sam's thanks.

It was time to do something special.

Hours and hours later, after his Dad had finished his hunt and Dean had made supper, that he decided to bring it up.

"Today's Mother's Day."

Neither said a word in return.

"We were making cards in class today."

"_We?_" his father John asked gruffly, pushing away his barely eaten meal (was he not hungry?), "You don't have a mom to make a card _to_."

"I know." Sam agreed, taking a big bite of mediocre spaghetti.

Neither said anything more; Dean just grabbed his and his father's meal, saving the massive amount of leftovers for later (why weren't either of them hungry anymore?).

"I did make a card though." Sam finally mentioned a few seconds later. Dean froze from his spot in the kitchen and their father quickly turned away from them both.

"If you did, I hope you threw it out; it's stupid to make a card even though you have no one to give it to—aren't you supposed to be in bed anyhow? We're leaving bright and early tomorrow."

"But Dad—"

"You heard him Sammy." Dean sighed from the kitchen, putting the food in the fridge and then made his way over to him. "If you're good I'll read you some _Avengers_."

"But _wait_—"

And before either of them knew it, Sam had run over to his bag and was digging into it quickly.

"That's not being good."

"It _is_ though; _look!_" Sam quickly ran over to his brother and handed him a folded piece of paper. Dean took it with a frown.

A few seconds later however a large grin broke out on his face.

On the card it read, _Happy Dean's Day!, _written with the innocent and adorable scrawl only a younger child could create. Underneath the large sloppy title were two stick figures, seemingly fighting off a monster of some sort.

It was absolutely amazing, and Dean honestly treasured it.

John however was not as amused.

In a fit of rage his stomped forward and ripped the paper out of his son's hands. He then proceeded to rip it up more and more and more until nothing tangible remained.

"I hope your both proud." their father sneered before leaving them both behind, slamming the door on the way out.

When Dean looked to his brother, he was in tears already.

"Sammy..." He knelt beside his charge and touched his shoulder, rubbing it as soothingly as a boy could. Sam still wept, but now began to talk through his tears, "That was for you! It had a picture in it! Why would he..."

"I don't know why...But you know what? I _loved _it! The best present I ever had!"

"BUT IT WAS ALL RUINED!" Sam sobbed even harder. He was so proud of himself! And then his father basically told him that it was one of the worst things he could've ever done.

He didn't like himself very much at the moment.

"No; it's okay Sammy. Dad's just being stupid...why don't we grab some chocolate and watch Power Rangers?"

And upset as the poor boy was, he couldn't say no to that. He nodded tearfully and followed his older brother as he led him to the bed. Dean sat him down and set him up; pillows, a blanket, chocolate and all...and he even took the chocolate offered just to appease his apologetic younger brother; he had to, or Sam would be devastated all night.

He knew Sam almost too well.

It really showed however when Dean sat beside Sam and wrapped his arm around him...Dean never did that, too 'girly' their father insisted, so when he did...Sam felt protected and loved.

And for a while, they were both happy.

To this day, even though Dean never got a hand-drawn card or a bunch of flowers, Sam was sure to treat his brother every Mother's day.

Because even though Dean wasn't 'a woman who loved him very, very much'...Dean certainly took care of him.

And that was enough of an excuse to give him a day of his own.

THE END

_**[CUT SCENE:**_

"_Dean...have this." Sam insisted, practically shoving the chocolate in his brother's face. Dean grinned and made Sam gasp when he took a piece of chocolate out of his too tight jacket._

"_I found an extra piece...I don't know how it got there. I guess the cash lady accidently gave us two." he grinned in explanation...but a frown on his face proved otherwise. He didn't believe the story he was dishing._

_Sam refused to worry however; instead he patted Dean's arm with a grin and went back to his program. He was just thankful that Dean would get something on Dean's Day._

_Neither noticed the smiling and short figure in the window. His job was done.__** ]**_


End file.
